


In My Dreams, Peaceful Sleep

by Volo



Series: An Indefinable Amount of Shades of Grey and Red (A collection of all of my Davekat fics) [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: #TeamProtectDaveStrider, Biphobia, Davekat Week, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: Everybody had gay thoughts.Wait, he meant weird thoughts.





	In My Dreams, Peaceful Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt said we could do Pre-Canon or Post-Canon, so I did both.

6 years old

Dave had a teacher who was in a relationship.

Well, Dave had several teachers who were in relationships, but Mr. Williams’ relationship was apparently special. The other teachers kept on talking about it. They said that he shouldn’t shove it in the children's faces.

Mr. Williams didn’t shove anything in Dave’s face, not like Bro who threw swords at him until he picked them up to spar. He was Dave’s favorite and Dave wanted to cry when he left the kindergarten. He didn’t, of course, because that wasn’t a cool thing to do. A lot of the other kids cried and asked Mrs. Davis why he couldn’t just stay. Mrs. Davis shushed them.

“He isn’t right in the head,” she whispered like she was telling them a secret. “He’s a sinner against God. My innocent babies, you should be glad that he’s gone.”

That did not clear up anything. Dave approached her a few days later, while the other kids were napping. Dave didn’t nap, had never napped in his life. Sometimes, Dave didn’t even sleep at night and Bro almost never attacked him at night. Dave didn’t need sleep.

 “What is a sinner?” he asked Mrs. Davis. “Was Mr. Williams bad?”

She seemed surprised. He did not talk a lot. Maybe that was why she answered, still whispering, and didn’t avoid the question. “Sweetheart, Mr. Williams looked at men the way he should’ve looked at women.”

She said it like it explained everything, but Dave only had the vaguest idea what she meant. “Huh?”

“He was a gay,” she explained in a scandalized whisper.

“Is that bad?”

“Honey, men should be with women. Everybody who says otherwise is only trying to lead you on the wrong path.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Now off to bed. No skipping nap time.”

 

 

12 years old

Just because they had been sitting on Michael’s bed for an hour, did not mean that the kid could just allow himself to doze off like that. What was this, a loser party? Dave couldn’t even sleep at night without making sure his room was break-in proof and this fool just fell asleep while he had a friend over.

Dave mustered Michael in irritation. Definitely in irritation. His lips were slightly open like he was trying to kiss the goddamn air or something. Well, okay, Dave had never kissed anybody, but he imagined that was what it looked like, vaguely.

What did it look like when Mike kissed somebody?

Like, from the perspective of the person he’s kissing.

Well, Dave would never find out, ha ha. Ha.

Okay, so that was a thing that had been happening recently, just him thinking weird thoughts, and yeah, maybe it meant something, but whatever. He wouldn’t act on them. What kind of special-ass pussy would that make him?

He wasn’t like Alex. Everybody knew Alex would spend his life going to parades and shit and dancing in rainbow thongs, even if nobody said it. Well, people said it all of the time, but Alex had never said it. Didn’t matter because everybody could see it and Dave wasn’t like that.

Everybody had gay thoughts.

Wait, he meant weird thoughts.

Okay, didn’t matter.

Michael let out some sort of moan and Dave kicked him in the shoulder. Not because he couldn’t handle that or anything. It was intentional. Mike had slept long enough.

“Ouch. Dude, what the fuck?”

“Yeah. I have bitches throwing themselves at me and when I find a few minutes in my calendar for you, you think it’s nap time.”

“Shut the fuck up, dude,” Michael murmured.

“What am I supposed to do while you’re getting your sleep on, cuddle you? Are there any non-gay courses of action you are offering me here, bro?”

“Ew.” Michael yawned and got out of bed.

“Yeah, that’s exactly my drift here. You didn’t invite Alex, so unless you have a frozen beer and a dope-ass Harley, I’m out.”

That was a complete and utter lie, of course. But Mike didn’t know that Dave had thought that maybe, you know, Mike would be up for a little manly bro action when he'd invited Dave over, and he wouldn’t find out.

“Chill, dude.”

“I’m chill, man. I’m the chillest guy you’ll meet.”

Wasn’t he chill? Being chill was his thing.

Shut up, he wasn’t overcompensating.

 

 

18 years old

A shadow fell over his face and Dave didn’t even open his eyes. Karkat would take care of it. They’d been coming to this park bench to chill out and soak in the sun for a while and Karkat always took care of everything that would disturb Dave’s little naps.

“Excuse me?” said the high voice of an unfamiliar troll child.

“What is it?” Karkat asked in his child-friendliest tone (loud and with an annoyed vibe).

“Are you really gods?”

“Yes.”

“Immortal?”

“Yes.”

She screamed in excitement and Karkat hissed. “My boyfriend is sleeping, be quiet.”

He petted Dave’s head, which was lying in his lap.

“I’m still awake,” Dave murmured.

“He’s trying to sleep.”

“Sorry,” she whispered.

Dave kept his eyes closed. “It’s okay. Immortality is pretty dope, man. I’m going to be with this absolute babe forever.”

Dave could imagine Karkat’s face at his words. He was smiling slightly. Even after years of being together, he was still not used to compliments. Karkat had survived a pretty fucked up childhood, dude, the poor boy was compliment-starved.

Not that Dave would allow his boyfriend to be like that forever, mind you. Dave Strider was on this mission.

“You are so sweet together,” breathed the girl. “One day, I want to be like you with my partner!”

Partner, gender neutral, mind you, because trolls were so fucking open to that, you wouldn’t believe.

Karkat thanked the girl, this time with his Soft Voice™. She left and Karkat laid a hand on Dave’s shoulder and began playing with his hair. Karkat knew how much it relaxed him.

Dave let sleep take over his body, finally.


End file.
